30 Ninjago Things To Do In SafeWayWalmart
by StarsxCollide
Summary: Wanna have some fun and freak people out? Well read my insane ideas and try them out! T for the PASTA-


1( Act like Jay and say loudly:

"We're saving a girl/boy? Is she/he hot?" have a friend be standing next to you face palming while muttering your name.

Reply with "What? I want to know what we're getting into!" if a random person is next to you, smile at them and wink, also ask them if 'She/he' likes blue.

2( Walk up to someone and say

"Fear? Fear isn't a word where I come from!" then stare at them while putting your hands on your hips and raising your head into a heroic pose. Also imitate heroic music.

3( Yell "NINJAGOOO!" Spin around fast and follow random people with your 'spinjitzu'.

4( As someone leaves the aisle, shout at them to stop, when they turn, place your hands on your mouth and and shout again:

"DID YA PACK CLEAN UNDERWEAR!?"

5( Grab a random product, stare at it with a horrified face (Like Zane when he finds out he's a robot), then fall to your knees while screaming: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

6( Walk up to someone and tell them to stay away from your son.

7( Walk up to someone and tell them they have the fire inside.

8( Walk into the toothbrush aisle, grab a brush that isn't in its package or bring your own **(GERMMMSS /shot)** and then swing it around and chase random people through the aisle.

9( Put your hand to your eye, make a circle and peek through your hand and say:

"I spy...A TREE!" then start laughing quietly while leaving the aisle, also say: "How did I ever become a ninja?" in between laughs.

10( Tell people you'll send the stone army after them.

11( Start to do Dareth's "Ninja moves"** (EXAMPLE: The penguin xD)**

12( Randomly tell people to 'Call You' with a dazed look on your face.

13( Yell: "NYA!" then run into the aisle and hug someone.

14( Go up to the cashier and ask them, with a tint of fear in your voice, if there's any dragons around.

15( Call someone 'A stupid nindroid'.

16( Sing the theme song to the cashier as you check out your items, every time you say 'Ninjago' spin around then go back to putting your items on the counter.

17( When you enter an aisle, run your back along the side of it like Kai did in one of the pilot episodes, also put a magazine on your head like he did with the box thing.

18( Run through an aisle screaming that the 'little people are coming to get you'.

19( Tell someone that their beard is moving like snakes.

20( Ask for the location of the first fangblade, if they answer, questioning you, hiss at them and fall to the floor, 'slithering' away.

21( Randomly walk up to someone, put a flirty smirk**(I dunno xD)** on and say, "It's a whole new me baby." then kiss their cheek.

22( Flip your 'funny switch' to on.

23( Have a friend enter the aisle with you, pretend to search for an item and say loudly that you can't find it anywhere, then have your friend say, "Well, that's just how the cookie crumbles..." turn to them with a look of death on your face, then pretend to punch them until someone breaks you up. Then glare at the customer and tell them your the great Sensei, and how dare they touch you.

24( Tell someone you have butterflies in your stomach, then lift your shirt up a little and let paper butterflies fall out of it (You might want to make them XD)

25( Say very loudly with a distressed tone: "I'M THE SAMURAI!" Then headbutt a shelf and groan.

26( Tell someone you need protection for your noggin, then reach out in front of them and grab a product, placing it on your head with a satisfied smile. Also say it feels better before strutting **(LIKE A BOSS!)** out of the aisle.

27( Say that evil will always triumph over good with a creepy tone, then laugh demoniacally. Suddenly switch your facial expression to frightened then scream out that your being possessed by the Overlord with your hands on your head. Run screaming out of the aisle for effect.

28( Yell out and point to a random person that they have unlocked their true potential, then fall to your knees and begin to sob loudly for no reason.

29( Yell, "SENSEI!" and then reach out dramatically, after receiving many odd stares, go back to normal and leave the aisle as if nothing happened, then do it again and start running back through that aisle.

30( Shout, "NINJAGOOO!" then pretend to jump over a 'dragon' and faceplant, make painful noises for affect.


End file.
